ANBU en Hogwarts
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic de La Editor. Otro crossover de Harry Potter-Naruto


Traducción de:

"ANBU at Hogwarts"

Un fic original de La Editora.

Naruto y Harry Potter: El Oneshot.

Los cuatro ANBU llevaban en Hogwarts algunos meses.

Dumbledore los había contratado para proteger el castillo, y muchos de los habitantes de éste se habían mostrado incrédulos de que cuatro personas (algunos de los cuales no pasarían de los veinte) pudieran ser capaces de proteger a la gigantesca escuela contra Voldemort.

Pero regresando a la cuestión. Apenas habían pasado cuatro meses: tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo comenzara a acostumbrarse a ellos. Claro que los ANBU se las habían arreglado para sorprender a Hogwarts, una y otra vez.

Una de aquellas sorprendentes ocasiones sucedió en una brillante mañana de Noviembre (serena para esa época del año), cuando tres de los ANBU permanecían de pie cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor charlando despreocupadamente en inglés ya que, lamentablemente, los hechizos de traducción que les habían puesto no podían ser cancelados sino hasta que la magia se agotara.

Para la decepción de muchos estudiantes (incluyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione) los guardias ANBU parecían ser bufones. Usualmente se la pasaban tonteando y, aunque insistían en que no los atraparían con la guardia baja, el hombre de cabello oscuro lucía constantemente relajado, la mujer de cabello rosado solía ser vista hablando con el guardia peliplata, quien _siempre_ iba tarde, y el ANBU rubio parecía ser extremadamente propenso a los accidentes. Esto ya había sido comprobado gracias a las numerosas explosiones y ácidos creados en la Clase de Pociones siempre que él estaba presente.

-¿Saben? Yo pienso que Dumbledore esta tirando el dinero a la basura con estos tíos… -había murmurado Ron esa mañana en particular al tiempo que echaba algunos huevos en su plato.

-Uno de ellos es una chica, Ron –lo corrigió Hermione.

-Con pelo rosa –puntualizó Ron.

-Sí son algo extraños –dijo Harry, observando a los aludidos; estaban al final de la mesa y podían oír su conversación desde esa distancia.

-¿Algo? –espetó Ron-. Usan máscaras de animales y dicen que es su uniforme, ¡pero siempre se las están quitando y metiéndose en líos! No creo que sean muy grandes, puedes saberlo por sus caras. Excepto por ese tipo. ¡Tiene el pelo plateado y usa una máscara _debajo_ de su máscara de animal!

-Tienen nombres, Ron. Y somos lo bastante afortunados de conocerlos, después de todo…

-¡Somos lo bastante afortunados de conocerlos porque dicen que esta "misión" es un chiste! –señalo Ron sombríamente-. Esto no es un chiste, Quién-Ustedes-Saben es cosa seria.

-Concuerdo contigo en eso… –señaló Hermione con inseguridad.

-Bueno, es obvio, ¿no es cierto? Ellos siempre hacen lo que sea y Sasuke incluso dijo que para ser "ANBU" esto es una completa perdida de tiempo. Deben ser o realmente buenos o realmente estúpidos –musitó Harry por lo bajo, mirando a los shinobi por el rabillo del ojo.

-Probablemente realmente estúpidos –resopló Ron, bajando el volumen inmediatamente ante una seña de Hermione.- ¿Qué están diciendo? –musitó.

Hermione puso un dedo sobre sus labios y los tres guardaron silencio.

Mientras tanto, tres de los ANBU (el cuarto estaba retrasado, como de costumbre) tenían su propia conversación en marcha, mientras, de pie, comían el desayuno que les habían dado en la cocina. Llevaban las máscaras de lado con despreocupación, dejando sus caras al descubierto. Parecían tener entre dieciocho y diecinueve años y conversaban abierta y animadamente.

-Kurenai y Asuma jamás van a casarse, ¡yo sé lo que digo! –Naruto agitaba sus palillos en el aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras-. ¡Han estado saliendo juntos desde que éramos gennins!

-Es algo improbable –concedió Sakura, masticando un poco de arroz con aire pensativo-. Pero escuché que…

-¡Por favor, Sakura, que ellos se casen es tan probable como que Kakashi-sensei encuentre novia! –chilló Naruto.

Sakura tragó su arroz, en silencio.

-Sakura, estás actuando extraño –apuntó Sasuke casualmente, llevando sus palillos a su labios.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke? –inquirió Sakura en tono convincente.

-Ano… pues-

-¡Yo sé, yo sé! –Con gesto dramático, Naruto señaló a la kunoichi con sus palillos-. ¡No has estado obsesionada con Sasuke últimamente!

Sus dos camaradas lo miraron como si fuera estúpido; lo que, ambos pensaban en lo más profundo de sus mentes, probablemente era verdad.

-Naruto, no he estado "obsesionada" con Sasuke desde… Baka, ¡es tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

Sasuke asintió en aprobación, ojos cerrados.

-Realmente eres un dobe. ¿Acaso no dijo Sakura cuando teníamos como quince años que solamente éramos amigos?

-Oh, sí… -Naruto se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza-. Ano, también fue cuando dejé de pedirle a Sakura que saliera conmigo y empecé a salir con Hinata-chan –dijo el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¡Gomen!

Ron abrió la boca para hablar luego de escuchar por un momento, pero Hermione lo chitó.

-¿Líos amorosos de Ninjas? –inquirió Harry con escepticismo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Eso parece –susurró Hermione-. ¡Cállense!

Y los tres siguieron comiendo en silencio, con el oído alerta.

-Dobe –murmuraron Sakura y Sasuke entre dientes.

Naruto frunció el seño.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, teme?

El kitsune no pareció notar que Sakura lo había insultado también. La pelirrosa, agradecida de verse libre del tema introducido por Sasuke, se acomodó la máscara.

-Neh, Sakura, ¿qué fue eso?

Naruto había dejado de insultar al Uchiha. El débil brillo de un rayo de sol reflejado en diamante había captado su atención.

Sakura quedó paralizada.

-Ano, ¿q-qué, Naruto?

-Hubo un destello y --¿Eso en tu dedo es un anillo? –preguntó Naruto maliciosamente.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-A-ano…

-Sakura-chan, fuiste y te casaste con Sasuke-teme mientras yo estaba en esa misión de siete meses, ¿no es cierto? – espetó Naruto dando un chillido.

-¡N-no! ¡Yo jamás haría eso, ustedes lo saben!

-Pero sigue siendo un anillo de boda –insistió Sasuke, terminando su desayuno y dejando su caja de bento en la mesa de Gryffindos sin más ceremonias.

-Asiiiií que, Sakura-chan, ¿quién es el afortunado? –inquirió Naruto tontamente, pestañeando.

Sakura empezó a ponerse roja.

-Ano…

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Puedo adivinar? –suplicó Naruto emocionado.

Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué les parece esto? Si no adivinan, no les digo.

-¡Trato hecho! Neh… ¿Por dónde empiezo? –Naruto se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud pensativa.

De acueeeerdo… ¡Nara Shikamaru! –exclamó el rubio.

Las cejas de Sakura se elevaron.

-¡Él sale con Temari, Naruto! –dijo la pelirrosa, escandalizada-. Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Bueeeeno… ¡Inuzuka Kiba!

Naruto pensó que había dado en el clavo. Él nunca pensó que Sakura sintiera algo por el chico-perro, pero, ¡hey! Cada quien tiene sus gust-

-Ni siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente.

El kitsune chasqueó los dedos.

-Ano, esto es difícil. ¡ Hyuuga Neji!

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Naruto frunció el seño.

-Maldición, estaba tan seguro… ¿No estarás equivocada?

-¡Naruto! ¡Sólo he estado en un par de misiones con el tipo!

-Bien, bien… ¡Ayúdame, Sasuke! –suplicó Naruto, desesperado.

-Dobe. ¿Qué hay de Akimichi? –preguntó el Uchiha con malignidad.

La expresión horrorizada de Sakura le respondió.

-Chouji es agradable, pero no.

La pelirrosa cruzó los dedos tras su espalda. No iban a adivinar, lo que significaba que estaba a salvo.

-Neh…. -Naruto guardó silencio por un momento.

-Eso fue interesante –opinó Ron, bostezando-. Y yo ni siquiera sé quienes son esos tíos . Nombres raros. No podría pronunciar ni la mitad aunque lo intentara.

Harry asintió inconcientemente.

-Sí, pero eso es debido a que no son de aquí –señaló Hermione tranquilamente-. Sería interesante saber más de ellos, ¿no creen? Quiero decir, Dumbledore dijo que contrataría a más de ellos si las cosas se ponen realmente mal…

Dicho esto, Hermione volvió a callar a sus amigos y se dispusieron a seguir escuchando.

-Erm… ¡SAI! ¡Vas a casarte con Sai! ¿Le atiné? –dijo Naruto en su tono más alto.

La reacción horrorizada y shockeada de Sakura le dijo que se había equivocado.

-Yo NUNCA jamás por ningún motivo SOÑARÍA siquiera con salir, menos aún CASARME con ese… ese… -Sakura parecía haber perdido el habla.

Sasuke sonrió y Naruto rió por lo bajo.

-Está bien, está bien, Sakura. Aburame Shino.

-Rayos, no.

-Rock Lee.

-No. De todas formas, él sale con Ten-Ten.

-¿Un civil?

-No.

-¡Argh! –Naruto se tiró del cabello.

-¿Terminaron?

-¡NO! –El rubio la señaló con el dedo-. ¡Voy a averiguarlo!

Entonces rompió a hablar a toda velocidad.

-¡Gaara, el Kazekage!

-No.

-Sabaku no Kankuro.

-¡No!

-¡Kabuto!

-¿Qué demo--¡No!

-¡Uchiha Itachi!

-…

La cara petrificada de Sakura volvió a decirle que había errado.

-¿Tú crees que yo me casaría con un CRIMINAL DE CLASE-S? –estalló ella, encolerizada.

-Es posible –musitó Naruto.

El ojo izquirdo de Sasuke sufría un tic nervioso.

-Nunca. Digas. Ese. Nombre –siseó el heredero del sharingan.

Naruto tragó y luego continuó frenético.

-¡Zaku!

-¿Quién?

-¡Hagane!

-¿Qué? ¿Ese examinador chunnin? Tal vez me interesaría si se quitara esa estúpida bandita de la nariz y se arreglara el pelo, pero aún entonces… sólo… No.

-No… no puede ser…

Los ojos de Nruto se abrieron de par en par al caer en cuanta; la sangre de Sakura se enfrió.

-¿Iruka-sensei? –musitó, horrorizado.

Sakura parpadeó.

-¿QUÉ—no! –soltó la kunoichi.

La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y Naruto frunció el ceño.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té, sabiendo que esto podría durar un largo rato y que él nunca adivinaría.

-Er… Um… ¡GENMA!

Sakura escupió su té, rociándolo por la mesa de Ravenclaw y ganando algunas miradas de asco y nuevos oyentes para su conversación.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Yo JAMÁS me casaría con ese MUJERIEGO! –casi gritó Sakura.

Naruto suspiró, derrotado.

-¿Te rindes?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Sakura, somos tus amigos –declaró Sasuke fríamente-. Nosotros nunca pensaríamos mal de ti.

Naruto asintió con aprobación.

La kunoichi se mordió el labio.

-Por favor, Sakura-chan… somos tus mejores amigos. Deberías poder confiar en nosotros –dijo el rubio, con ojos llorosos.

Sakura suspiró mientras Sasuke le daba un zape al kyubii, recriminándole por ser un ANBU y estar al borde del llanto.

-Ano…

-¿Es qué acaso no confías en nosotros…? –inquirió Naruto, pretendiendo (bastante bien) sentirse herido.

Sakura suspiró una vez más.

-Ustedes lo conocen desde hace tiempo… -empezó a decir no muy convencida.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Desde… que teníamos como doce años…

-Y…

-Es fuerte… y famoso…

-Y…

Conteniendo la respiración, Naruto y Sasuke esperaron el nombre.

-Y-y él es conocido como…

Los dos se inclinaron hacia delante para oír con quien se iba a casar su amiga…

-… el famoso Ninja Copia de Konoha… Hatake Kakashi –finalizó ella con más confianza.

Su confianza se tambaleó un poco cuando sus amigos sólo se le quedaron mirando.

-**¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? **–gritó Naruto lo bastante alto como para ser escuchado en Londres.

Todos en el Gran Salón dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verlo.

-Naruto--

-¿VAS A CASARTE CON ÉL? ¿INCLUSO ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA MISIÓN Y TÚ OLVIDASTE DECÍRNOSLO? –gritaba Naruto.

La mayoría de las personas asumieron que se refería a Sasuke y algunas chicas comenzaron a lanzarle miradas de odio a Sakura, mientras otras sollozaban y veían al Uchiha con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Naruto--

-¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE FUE TU SENSEI! ¡VAS A CASARTE CON TU MAESTRO! ¡ÉL TENÍA VEINTISEIS AÑOS CUANDO TÚ TENÍAS DOCE!

Entonces todos imaginaron que estaban hablando del _otro_ ninja y, mientras algunas chicas dejaban oír suspiros y chillidos de alivio, la mayoría de los estudiantes, e incluso los maestros, sometían a un minucioso escrutinio a Sakura, quien estaba comenzando a ponerse roja. Muy roja, ya fuera de vergüenza o de rabia, Sasuke no podía decirlo. De cualquier forma, estaba alejándose lentamente de la kunoichi, muuuuy lentamente…

-Naruto, guarda silen--

-¡ÉL ES CATORCE AÑOS MAYOR QUE TÚ, Y, Y, Y--¿TE HIZO ALGO CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS? ¡DE SEGURO LO HIZO! -gritó Naruto.

Se calló de súbito al tiempo que una repentina ola de miedo se extendía en su interior, sabiendo que había ido demasiado lejos. Esperaba ver a una _muy _enfadada kunoichi. Lo que no esperaba era que Sakura se le quedara mirando, repentinamente pálida, como si fuera a llorar.

Sus labios temblaban.

-¡Pobrecilla! -musitó Hermione-. Eso fue muy cruel, yo también lloraría…

-A-ano, Sakura-chan… -Naruto caminó hacia ella tímidamente, pero de pronto el aura de Sakura se hizo prácticamente visible; uno podía _sentir_ la ira brotando de su interior, y…

De repente, Sakura golpeó a Naruto. No lo cacheteó; lo golpeó.

Hermione, así como otras chicas, lanzaron un gritó apagado, y pronto todos en el comedor se les unieron al ver que Naruto no sólo había sido golpeado, sino arrojado.

Naruto salió disparado, atravesando el muro de piedra y continuando con su camino. Incluso hubo estudiantes que se levantaron para mirar a través del gigantesco agujero y, con ojos como platos, anunciar que había pasado por encima del Bosque Prohibido.

No había caído en él, había pasado por _encima_.

-Cielo santo -masculló Ron, tan sorprendido como el resto de la mesa y hablando por muchos de ellos.

Todos estaban en silencio cuando, cosa de dos minutos más tarde, una ligera nube de humo apareció en el vestíbulo, justo al lado de Sakura.

Kakashi estudió el lugar con un rápido vistazo, en una mirada analítica. Luego rió por lo bajo.

-Supongo que ya les diste la noticia -dijo, sonriendo bajo su máscara azul oscuro.

Sakura respiraba profundamente mientras su prometido reposaba sus manos en sus hombros.

-Te dije que quería decirles estando los dos juntos -replicó ella al fin.

-Y yo te dije que pasaría esto, que es la razón por la que era mejor que se los dijeras tú -replicó Kakashi, su ojo visible cerrado al estilo chibi, indicando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…? -Ron por fin pudo hablar en voz alta-. ¿Tu cabello es gris, y solamente eres catorce años mayor…? -preguntó.

Hermione le dio un codazo.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues, sí, y prefiero "plateado"… Pero sólo tengo treinta y tres años… -dijo.

Algunos sudaron frío y otros más lo miraron acusadoramente.

Kakashi levantó las manos como si se estuviera defendiendo.

-¡Hey, somos legales!

Repentinamente, otra voluta de humo honró al Gran Comedor con su presencia.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! -gritó Naruto, sacudiendo de su chaqueta una sustancia blanca y pegajosa, de origen desconocido-. ¡ME MANDASTE A ESE ENORME RELOJ EN LONDRÉS! ¡LLENO DE CACA DE PÁJARO! -chilló desde una distancia segura de la todavía furiosa-con-él kunoichi.

-¿El Big Ben? -repitió Harry, su mandíbula colgando inerte por la incredulidad, haciéndose eco de muchos en el comedor.

Como sea, algunos todavía estaban procesando la información revelada por Kakashi, digamos, Hermione.

-Ella… Sakura tiene solamente diecinueve años ¿y ya va a casarse? -resopló Hermione por fin.

Sakura sonrió.

-¡Diecinueve, una operativo ANBU y sigo viva! -dijo la pelirrosa orgullosamente, como si fuera una proeza increíble.

Algunas personas sudaron frío.

-Diecinueve años no es mucho -señaló Harry.

-Sí, si eres un ninja. Muchos de nosotros no sobrepasamos los veintitantos -replicó Sakura con brusquedad.

-Bueno, sí. ¡Eres afortunado si llegas a retirarte! Quiero decir, Kakashi-sensei tiene mucha suerte de haber llegado a los treinta y seguir vivo sin ninguna amputación seria, ¿neh?

Sakura ni siquiera dejó que el rubio se acercara a su pronto-esposo, menos aún que le palmeara la espalda.

-Er… -Naruto tragó-. Bueno, cómo sea, es mejor engancharse pronto y mantener la población ninja a la alza…

Este comentario resulto ser un poco ofensivo para el miembro femenino del grupo y Naruto se encontró, sin previo aviso, siendo golpeado por segunda vez, creando un nuevo hoyo en la pared.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

-No gastaste mucho chakra en ese golpe, ¿cierto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, frotándose los nudillos.

-Sólo usé el suficiente para mandarlo a ese bosque.

Y si tú llegas a hacer o decir algo estúpido, como Naruto, te pasará exactamente lo mismo. -Sakura le sonrió a Kakashi, mientras el resto en la sala sudaba frío.

-Ah, sí, Querida… -tosió Kakashi.

-Naruto se equivoca, ¿no es así? -interrogó Sasuke poco después-. Ustedes dos… casándose… ¿todavía no…?

Sasuke tosió. Sakura lo miró por un instante, intrigada, luego encajó las piezas y se puso de un color rojo brillante. Otra vez.

Y así fue como aparecieron dos sanguinolentas silueta de hombre en el Big Ben.

(N. del A.)

Primero que nada, voy a decir que he sido mordida por el bicho de los crossover. Tristemente, tenía insomnio la mayor parte del tiempo porque me ponía a pensar en ideas para fanfictions,. Por ejemplo, la noche pasada estaba feliz conmigo misma porque me fui a dormir antes de las once treinta. Alrededor de las cuatro, empezó a llover como si no hubiera un mañana y mi ventana estaba abierta, así que me levanté ligeramente húmeda y teniendo que ir a cerrarla. A las cuatro :tic: No pude volverme a dormir sino hasta las cinco por estar pensando en mi otro fanfiction. Estoy loca, sí.

Como sea, esta idea surgió hace algunas semanas cuando estaba aburrida como el infierno recostada en mi cama, así que a eso de las 3 AM (cansada, pero incapaz de dormir) me arrastré hasta WORD y pasé la cosa completa. Lamento si estuvo OOC, pero soy muy perezosa para cambiarle nada, así que bleh y nyah :)

**MI RECLAMO A LA FAMA:**

**He escrito el PRIMER (señalando con el índice) Harry Potter Naruto CroosOver con KakaSaku. Como OneShot. Porque no estoy segura de que nadie más haya hecho KakaSaku… :tos: pero ese no es el punto, porque si nadie más lo hizo, entonces ¡yo lo hice primero QUE NADIE! Bwahahaha. :)**

Como sea. Eso es todo, esperemos que no les haya disgustado tanto como para estrellar una silla contra su computadora y luego decidir demandarme por mi horrible escritura y la pérdida de sus computadoras, porque técnicamente eso fue su culpa. Bien, terminé, así que…

Toodles :)

L.A.

(N. del T.)

¡Traducir es más difícil de lo que pensé! T_T

Es mi primera traducción, y de un fic que he querido compartir con ustedes.

En lo personal, me gustó mucho n.n


End file.
